The Worst Day Ever?
by SakineSamus
Summary: Samus laments the tragedy of Single-Awareness Day, but she isn't alone.


**A/N:** It's been awhile since I've wrote anything here. I wrote this piece around September or so, can't really remember clearly but it was sometime in 2011. I'm not a fan of Snake/Samus, but I decided to write about them anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters here and yadda yadda yadda.

**Note:** Not a fan of this couple, but hey, it's Valentine's Day so whatever. xD Couple: Snake/Samus with hints of Link/Samus, Snake/Meryl, and Link/Zelda.

Valentine's Day. The worst day to man-kind. A day where fresh singles confess their love to their crushes and out of like some kind of cheesy fairytale, so happen to get the guy or girl in the end. Even more annoying, couples start bringing loads of chocolates in heart cases, bountiful bouquet of roses, and bloated balloons that smack you right in the back of your head to rub it even more in your face that you're alone.

"Today sucks," the blonde spat while glancing outside the Smash Mansion window pane. This tournament was supposed to be about fighting and violence. Why the hell are they inflating even more stupid balloons and prancing around like bloody retards across campus? Samus believed arriving at the mansion would get her away from all the hurt she received from love. This tournament was supposed to be strictly business. However, due to a blonde-haired princess in her sickening pink, fluffy dress, this contest was becoming more like high school.

The pink princess giggled merrily outside while she bounced on Kirby for more height to hang the banner across the mansion. Jigglypuff was sitting somewhere at a table handing out sweet cookies to everyone. Her googly, green eyes oogled Meta Knight who snatched a cookie and turned away in secret. Flowers and scarlet petals were thrown around the place for odd decoration which looked rather strange against the snow. How on Earth did Master Hand agree to let Peach do all this crap?

Then there was Link. Her best friend, rival, and secret crush. Her empty blue eyes scanned the Hylian as he walked over to Zelda. With a smile and a wink, he opened his arms to receive her in a warm embrace. The intimate two whispered in each other's ears inaudibly and after exchanging a few words, melted in each other's kiss which was the most nauseating scene to behold. Stomach turning over, she left, not knowing whether she was to feel heartbroken or sick.

Samus was even angrier when she discovered the male smashers agreed to Peach's demands. Seeing all the male competitors carrying armful of bouquets and feminine decorations was incredibly disturbing, especially when Luigi, Captain Falcon, Wolf, and Wario came out of their rooms dressed in pink. Pink just doesn't suit men in Samus's opinion, well, Kirby was an exception. Then again, Kirby was never really a man to begin with.

Samus sighed at the pitiful bachelors and girls running amok in the mansion. To see everyone so excited and hasty, she just wished that the day would be over. The blonde competitor aimed for the staircase. There was an elevator on the left corridor, but she figured she needed the exercise anyway.

"Going somewhere?" A gruff voice from behind beckoned. The stiff bounty hunter swerved to see Snake, a middle aged man sporting total camouflage attire and heavy artillery. He held the door open for her.

"No, I was totally just gonna stand here to block everyone's way," Samus sarcastically snapped. Snake however did not even budge at the bitter remark the slightest bit.

"Are you going to help Peach and the rest of the Smashers with the decorations?" Snake questioned. Samus rolled her cold grey eyes in disgust.

"Fuck no," she retorted rudely, "Peach's idea has got to be the most retarded one yet, and that girl's head is full of stupidity."

"I agree," Snake answered. Samus's eyes widened.

"You don't like it either?" Her harsh tone softened.

"I'm not a fan of pink, and Valentine's Day isn't a very jolly day for me."

"Same here." Samus pulled herself away from the door while Snake removed his hand, releasing the door so that it clasped into place. The two remained in front of the door.

"So, what happened to you?" Samus initiated what she hoped to be a long lengthy list of vituperation against the evilness of the holiday.

"Too many sad memories," Snake's head titled upwards. It was as if his eyes were burning into the ceiling.

"Nothing different from mine," Samus murmured pessimistically, "as far as I'm concerned, love doesn't exist for me."

"Me neither," Snake nodded sadly. He buried his hands into his pocket and dug out a silver case of cigarettes, "I used to love someone, but then I had to let her go."

"Wow, that sucks," she bluntly commented.

"She's with someone else now. As long as she's happy, I'm…" Snake bowed his head, unable to continue.

"Let's be honest. No matter how much we love someone, if that other person is with someone else, in the end, we won't be happy," Samus sneered. Snake turned his head towards her, his eyes gazing intently on her.

"You felt this way before, haven't you?" This caused her to be taken aback. Her eyes darted left to right in confusion.

"Well…"

"Don't lie. It's your turn to tell me now," he smirked. The defiant Smasher crossed her arms.

"I don't want to," she scowled.

"It's okay, I already know."

"Liar."

"You like Link," Samus's mouth gaped wide opened.

"What!"

"But he likes Zelda, and so you hate Valentine's Day because you have to see them two be lovey-dovey towards each other now."

"Are you some stalker or something?"

"No, I'm just that good," he haughtily replied, "I see you staring at him constantly. When you look at him and Zelda together… I see those eyes of yours. They look like mine when I was heartbroken," Samus's throat became parched and her eyes were beginning to suddenly tear up. For the sake of her pride, she tried to hide away the tears and redness of her nose. Snake noticed her sorrow and reached over to touch her small shoulder.

Samus didn't respond. Instead, her eyes purposely avoided his. She could see a fresh red rose held up to her face in the corner of her eyes. She turned to see the flower, and realized that it was Snake presenting it to her. Bewildered, she looked up.

"You're…"

"I found this on the floor earlier. You can have it," Samus's small hands wrapped around the thorn-less rose, "even though this holiday sucks, we should at least make the best of it. I'll be in my room now. Take care, Samus," he left the bounty hunter along with her thoughts. She stared as he walked further away and then back onto the rose he gave her. Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.


End file.
